Breaking Point
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are stuck in a crowded elevator...will their close proximity to each other be their breaking point. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'stay' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

* * *

The instant the lights dimmed Abby felt his warm hand curve around her waist, the metal box that surrounded them coming to an abrupt halt. She heard the grumbling of those around her, the elevator so full with other people that her body was pressed up against Gibbs who stood behind her.

"I guess abusing that emergency switch has finally taken its toll," Abby whispered over her shoulder to him as everyone else started complaining about how they were missing out on their lunch break.

Gibbs dodged her ponytails as she twisted her head to talk to him, a smirk his only answer.

In the faint emergency lighting his silver hair shone, his blue eyes looking even more intense than they usually did. Abby had always found him attractive, but right now his sexiness was just oozing out of every pore. His masculine presence was overwhelming; his solid body pressing against her back and his large hand heavy against her.

They were so close...closer than she'd ever been to him for more than a few brief seconds. His scent invaded her; the normally mundane aromas of coffee and sawdust, mixed with his own unique smell making her heartbeat escalate as she tried to burn the fragrance into her memory. How was it that something so simple could make her so weak at the knees?

Squeezed in the corner, Abby felt every breath he took, his chest rising to softly touch her back with each inhalation. It was the barest of touches but it set her body ablaze. The simple, gentle, innocent movements were far from it for her, desire raging through her at the thought of what his muscled chest would feel like under her hands and lips.

His hips were snugly molded around her backside and Abby wondered whether the hand on her waist was to hold her in place, to stop her from trying to move away and break their contact. Or perhaps it was there to keep her still and prevent her from inadvertently nudging against him and causing even more friction between them. Either way, they were as close as they could be with clothes on...and with an elevator full of people.

Suddenly, someone at the front of the elevator shifted their posture, initiating a flow on of movement that ended in Abby's ass bumping forcefully against Gibbs' groin. She tried to ignore the slight bulge she felt and swallowed loudly, pleading with her body to behave, to not do what she wanted so badly to do and subtly rub back against him.

She wanted him, had wanted him for years. Being trapped with him like this, even though there were other people here, the closeness and the feel of him, would fuel her fantasies for months.

"You okay?" Gibbs murmured next to her ear, sending a flurry of goose bumps down her neck, across her shoulders and all the way down her back.

Abby struggled to contain the shiver that threatened to vibrate through her body, losing her ability to speak in the process, she merely nodded to answer him.

Gibbs' breath gently caressed her skin, delicately sweeping over the contours of her neck and making her tingle. She felt his fingers lightly skim further across her waist, resting on the flatness of her stomach, causing her let out an unsteady gasp.

Luckily, everyone else in the elevator was too busy whinging about being stuck to even notice what was taking place in the back corner, all their eyes were focused ahead.

"You sure?" His voice was so husky that Abby couldn't fight the urge for her eyes to briefly close.

All she could think about was how that voice would sound in the midst of passion, how he might growl when he was aroused...and how his body would bring her pleasure she'd only dreamed of.

"Uh huh," she answered softly.

She wanted to reach behind her to feel his strong thighs...to caress him through the front of his pants, but instead she searched for his free hand blindly. Her fingers lightly brushed over the back of his as they hung loosely by his side and Abby twisted her arm so she could more easily thread her fingers through his. Gibbs accepted the gesture and returned it, the contact not only giving her reassurance and comfort, but giving her something much more meaningful.

Abby wondered if it was easier for him this way; unable to see his face and read his body language completely. They'd never been afraid to show small acts of physical affection, but this was different, it went far beyond anything they'd ever done before.

For the last few weeks Abby had sensed changes in him...in them. More than once she'd thought Gibbs was going to kiss her on the lips rather than the cheek, but he'd seemed to change his mind at the last minute. She didn't want to rush him and force him into something if he wasn't ready, but their relationship was definitely changing and if this was the right time for him, Abby was willing to do whatever she needed to show him her feelings went beyond friendship.

She was more nervous than she could ever remember, but not having to look at him, gauging his responses by his actions, told her so much. This was what she had been waiting for...a sign, something to tell her that she wasn't imagining things.

Abby knew Gibbs was an incredibly private man who didn't usually share his feelings, but this time there was no need for words, he was telling her everything she wanted to hear with his body.

"Won't take 'em long to fix it," Gibbs told her, his thumb lightly stroking over the back of her hand and interrupting her thoughts.

Abby had lost all sight of what was happening around them as well as how much time had passed. The only thing she was aware of was Gibbs. As much as she wanted to get out of there and be alone with him, she also didn't want to move away from him, fearing that the moment would be shattered.

The hand that was holding hers temporarily let go, but Gibbs soon captured it again, his fingers sliding slowly between hers and his hand clutching hers from behind. When he began to lightly trace circles over her palm Abby began chewing her bottom lip. She knew she had to try and regain some form of control over her traitorous body, but how could she when she was so turned on?

When he leaned forward, this time to whisper into her other ear, Abby held her breath.

"Sure you're okay? You're breathing heavy." She noticed the hint of amusement in his low voice; he was all too aware of what he was doing to her.

She couldn't help but wonder if he noticed her deep breathing purely because they were so close or if his gaze was that focused on her body...on her chest. Those amazing eyes of his stirred her hormones up into a frenzy on a daily basis, but to think that he was now looking at her in a lustful way, that he might be getting as riled up as she was, only amplified her longing for him even more.

Several people in the elevator started to argue but Abby didn't care, and from the way Gibbs' fingers slipped just under the hem of her t-shirt to brush over her skin neither did he.

She was grateful that his actions were hidden by the other bodies crowded around them, because she didn't want him to stop. This slow and drawn out teasing was only making her want more, and when Gibbs trailed a finger along the waistband of her pants Abby suspected he was doing his best to get her even more worked up.

"God it's hot in here," she breathed out quietly.

Deciding she was going to beat him at his own game, Abby shifted the weight of her feet, her ass brushing against him intimately and sending a rush of heat and moisture between her legs. Gibbs shuffled behind her, his legs moving further apart so her feet were now in between his.

Unable to stop herself, Abby let images of the two of them together flood into her mind. She pictured them naked, Gibbs standing behind her like he was now, nothing keeping him from her as he bent her forward, nudged her legs apart and pushed inside her.

She was sure everyone else in the elevator would be able to hear her labored breathing as she imagined his strong hands on her hips, his body thrusting against her, inside her. Abby licked her dry lips at the thought of how his mouth and hands would feel on her as he drove her wild, how he would sound when he groaned her name.

In an instant, the pounding in her chest was soon mirrored by the throbbing between her legs. She needed to get out of there before she made a fool of herself, but there was nowhere to go.

As if someone had heard her plea, the elevator unexpectedly jolted to life and Gibbs was pressed forward into her, his hand spreading out over Abby's abdomen to stop her from losing her balance.

When the doors opened on the first floor they came to, everyone jostled to get out, Gibbs and Abby remaining at the back of the elevator. She began to take a step forward but Gibbs kept his hold on her, whispering as the doors closed.

"Stay..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point**

A/N: Here's the second and final part. I've got a few longer stories in progress, so will hopefully have at least one of them in a fit state to post soon :)

* * *

As soon as the doors were closed, Gibbs inclined his head forward to cover the spider web tattoo on Abby's neck with his lips. He heard her sharp intake of air when his tongue quickly licked over her pulse point, grinning against her skin at her reaction.

Keeping his hold on her, but before the elevator could move too far, Gibbs walked them both over to flick the emergency switch on the wall. Abby's legs remained between his as they took the several steps together, her backside rubbing against his groin with every movement.

Feeling the softness of her body so close while they had been crowded in with everyone else had been his breaking point. Each of her curves and the way they were shaped so intimately into him, gave Gibbs the nudge he needed after holding back for so long.

Abby's responses to him had told Gibbs that what he was doing was what they both wanted. Touching her and breathing her scent in, he had momentarily given up his control and let his body and his heart lead the way.

"You know they'll think something is wrong with the elevator again?" Abby gasped, breaking into his thoughts as he kissed his way up the side of her neck.

"Not gonna stay in here long," Gibbs whispered, beginning to gently caress her cheek with his own. "Just wanna do something first...then we can go to lunch like we planned."

"You expect me to be able to eat now?" she sighed, leaning her weight back against him.

The sweet floral smell of her hair and the scent of her skin made him groan, it felt like she was everywhere, but he still needed more.

Gibbs wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to eat either, because all he wanted was to give in to the other kind of hunger that was racing through his body.

"What was it you wanted to do?" Abby teased, turning her body within his embrace.

Gibbs kept one hand on her back, letting go of Abby's hand with the other so he could reach up to cup her cheek. His only answer was to tenderly sweep his lips over hers. The first time it was brief, giving her a chance to back away. The second time Abby didn't give him the opportunity to stop, deepening the kiss as their lips brushed insistently together.

He let himself indulge in her taste, the softness of her lips and the feel of her tongue when it slipped into his mouth, making him realize that he was going to spend a lot of time kissing her.

Eventually the need for oxygen forced them to break apart and Gibbs grinned at her, still exchanging quick kisses in between drawing in deep breaths.

"So does this mean lunch will be our first date?" Abby asked shyly, leaning her forehead against his.

"Sandwiches on a park bench isn't the most romantic first date, Abbs."

Gibbs stepped back from her, taking hold of her hand and flicking the emergency switch, bringing the elevator back to life.

"I'll be with you, so that's all I need." She smiled at him and Gibbs saw nothing but honesty in her soft expression. With that one look any doubts he had about the change in their relationship somehow seemed irrelevant.

Gibbs had to admit being with her was all he needed too, he knew what he felt for Abby and now he had some idea of what she felt for him. If he got to spend time alone with her, even if it was out in the open and he couldn't say and do everything he wanted, he would still be happy.

The thirty minutes they spent together having lunch passed quickly, sharing a couple of sandwiches while they sat on a shaded bench so Abby wouldn't get burnt. She'd reclined back on the seat, snuggling into Gibbs' side as they talked about where to go from here; both of them agreeing what they had went beyond simple friendship.

Gibbs was unwilling to let her go now that he'd finally found the courage to take the first step. For the first time in a while, he found himself looking forward to getting off work at the end of the day so he could be with Abby. He had some anxiety about what they were getting into but none of that was related to his feelings for her, nor the trust he had that she'd ever intentionally hurt him.

Even though he would've been content to sit with her quietly all afternoon, their 'first date' had been brought to a swift end when Gibbs had been called back to work to interrogate a suspect.

Despite managing to keep busy with the case throughout the afternoon and into the early evening, Gibbs had found it difficult to not let his thoughts wander to Abby.

Sitting at his desk he looked at his watch and realized she would be expecting him soon; they'd agreed to have dinner together and to talk more in the privacy of her apartment. His agents had left about an hour ago, giving Gibbs time to finish up his paperwork in peace before he called it a day and made his way over to Abby's.

A short while later Gibbs arrived at Abby's apartment and although they hadn't discussed what they would be having for dinner, it all seemed irrelevant when his hand slipped under her t-shirt moments after she'd welcomed him through the door with a kiss.

One by one each item of clothing was removed in between heated kisses, both of them gasping for air as they tried to touch every inch of exposed skin in sight. When they were both completely naked in the middle of her living room, Gibbs trailed both his hands down her bare arms, linking his fingers through hers.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, smooth creamy skin that was adorned with tattoos, the black ink a stark but mesmerizing contrast that made her body even more of a work of art.

"So beautiful, Abbs," he murmured, enticing her into a slow tender kiss.

Abby gently brushed her lips over his, her tongue darting out to lick over his bottom lip before she pushed it into his mouth to tangle with his.

"I've always thought you were sexy, Gibbs," she lifted their joined hands so his was laid out over the centre of her chest. "Does this tell you how much you turn me on?"

Gibbs could feel her heart pounding underneath his hand, its beat similar to his in that it was so fast he thought at any second it would just give up under the pressure. Keeping that hand in place, he let go of Abby's other hand so he could cover a breast with it, feeling the peaked nipple underneath as his palm gently rolled it.

Instantly he felt her heartbeat speed up even more, her chest rising and falling quickly with every hurried breath she took. Abby reached down between them, her fingers working on his growing hardness while he continued to swell under her touch. He groaned her name with every involuntary thrust of his hips forward, propelling himself into her touch until he dropped his hand from over her heart to grab her wrist and stop her.

The first touch of their bare skin made him realize just how difficult it was going to be to draw this out as long as he wanted. And as much as he wanted to let go under the caresses of her hands, he wanted so much more for their first time.

Pressing her body firmly into his chest, Abby began a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, over his collarbone and down to his nipple. Gently teasing it between her teeth, she then licked over it before taking it into her mouth.

"While we were stuck in the elevator, all I could think about was this..." she breathed next to his skin, "and you pushing up against me from behind with no clothes on."

Turning Abby around so she had her back to him, Gibbs stepped up behind her, one hand covering a breast, his other hand sliding over her stomach and gradually lowering until his fingers found her moist heat.

"This what you want, Abbs?"

"God, yes," she moaned softly as he parted her slick folds with his middle and index finger, gliding deeper into her when she circled her hips.

Gibbs began rotating his own hips, his erection bumping into her ass as he tried to get some friction to ease his own ache. She was so wet and ready for him that he didn't want to wait any longer to be inside her, but when Abby threw her head back against his shoulder and groaned his name he couldn't help but let his thumb tease over her clit.

"This what you saw in your head...me touching you like this?"

"Yes," she panted, her hands reaching behind to grab onto his ass. "Was nowhere near as good as this though...need you inside me..."

With his fingers teasing her, Abby somehow managed to keep steady on her feet to lead Gibbs slowly into her bedroom and over to her bed. Grinding down on his hand once last time she leaned forward to rest her hands flat on the mattress. Gibbs swallowed at the sight of her, with the upper half of her body hovering over the bed, bent at the waist, her invitation was unmistakable.

Holding on to Abby's hips Gibbs stepped between her legs, nudging her feet apart further with his. Taking in the sight of the cross tattoo, he bent over her arching back to trace it with his lips and tongue. He could spend hours like this, tasting her, worshiping and cherishing everything about her beautiful body. He was already so familiar with her inspiring mind and her giving heart, now he wanted to become even more in tune with her body.

"Time to explore later, Gibbs...want you," she pleaded, wriggling her backside against him.

Gibbs chuckled against her skin. "You always gonna be this impatient?"

"When it comes to this, with you...most likely..."She grinned.

Standing back up to his full height, Gibbs brushed the head of his hard cock over her soft wetness, making Abby whimper with each passing over her sensitized flesh. He let go of one side of her hips to take his erection in his hand and line himself up with her entrance, his heart racing at the idea that she was finally about to be his.

With tortuously slow movements Gibbs pushed inside her, feeling her warmth yield as she engulfed every inch of him. When he was completely buried, he stopped and looked down, savoring the vision of being so intimately joined and the way her muscles contracted and fluttered around him.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice becoming husky as she trembled underneath him.

Abby looked over her shoulder at him, her face flushed and eyes dark. "Better than okay...waited so long for this, Gibbs."

He could understand why she would feel overwhelmed, because he felt the same; it felt like he'd loved her for so long...that his life had been incomplete without her for as long as he remembered.

Now that he'd finally given in and allowed himself to have a chance with Abby, he didn't want to imagine his world without her like this, as more than friends. They hadn't even been together for twenty four hours and he knew she had changed his life.

Gripping onto her hips tightly Gibbs slowly began to move inside her, his arousal spurred on by the sight of her spread out in front of him, her ass in the air as he thrust into her from behind. It had been a long time since he'd been this turned on, the throbbing in his groin growing with such intensity that his entire body seemed like it was only moments from exploding.

He heard Abby's moans start to gain momentum with each of his strokes in and out, her hands clutching onto the bedcovers as the bed began to rock underneath her with each of his powerful plunges forward. Gibbs dug his fingers into her harder, his hips snapping against her more forcefully as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Before too long Abby's moans turned into frantic cries with his increase in rhythm and she pushed backwards, trying to create as much friction as they could generate between them.

"Gibbs..."

"Abbs...I'm gonna..." He ground out amidst grunts, feeling the remaining shreds of his control beginning to dissolve.

Smoothing a hand over her hip, he guided a skilful finger between her legs to the circle the tiny bud just waiting for his attention.

Abby's scream of release bounced off the walls, her inner muscles clamping around him as the rest of her body fought to remain upright. Gibbs held her tightly as he thrust into her a final time, groaning his own climax against her back as his body tensed behind her.

Trying to keep Abby's still quivering body in place, Gibbs pressed calming kisses to her skin, every one of his muscles aching in the best way possible as shudders continued to run through both of them.

He slipped from her when he could no longer hold them both up, his legs giving way as they both collapsed onto the bed.

With their legs hanging off the end of the bed, Abby rolled over to face him, her arms instantly weaving around his waist, her face nuzzling into his neck.

"We gotta do this dinner and talking thing more often," she giggled into the crook of his neck.

Gibbs glided his hands down over her backside to bring her closer, smiling against her lips when he twisted his head and enticed her with several kisses. "You should have something to eat, you didn't have much at lunch."

"That's coz someone had all my attention."

Gibbs playfully tapped her on the butt and gently bumped her nose with his. "I wasn't doing anything, just sitting there."

"You never need to do anything, Gibbs." One of her hands travelled across his chest, lightly threading through the silver hair. "You get my attention just by being in the same room, you always have."

Sliding a hand up her side and higher, he lifted it when he reached her neck, tucking a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear. Gibbs knew it didn't take much for him to be distracted by her as well, and he hoped them making a commitment to each other by taking this next step in their relationship would take away some of his preoccupation. He was also aware there was a chance that it would get worse now that he knew what it was like to be with her.

"Want you, Abby," he said softly, "and I don't mean just this, what we just did...want all of you."

She nestled into the palm of his hand as he cupped her cheek, Abby covering his hand with her own, her eyes fluttering closed at the contact. As much as the sex they were still trying to recover from had driven Gibbs to the edge and thrown him off into a sea of pleasure, he also treasured these simple acts of physical contact...moments that conveyed the depth of their feelings in such a subtle way.

When Abby opened her eyes again, Gibbs saw the same look of love and longing reflected in her emerald depths that he was certain was in his own expression, his slowing heart beat speeding up again when her smile preceded the words he felt like he'd waited his whole life to hear.

"Too late...I'm already yours."

The End.


End file.
